effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Stevenson
__Notoc__ } |text= } |Text Color 5 = |Font Size 5 = 2 |time= } |text= } }} Appearance Ava Allan Daphne Velghe I have dark brown hair and blue eyes, like my father. At least, that is what my mother says. I look like my father. I think she is right because my eyes are same shape as hers is, and so is my nose, but I sure do not look much like her. I have straight hair, my mother's hair is curly. She has blonde hair and mine is brown. To top is all off she has green eyes and mine are blue, he's do change color and when she wears purple they look blue like mine. Personality I am sort of quiet, but only because I like to take things in. Like a plant that needs a little water, or an animal that needs a little time to get comfortable. I am a little distant, and I can be sort of "weird" to people who are more outgoing. My mother and I lived alone inside the Carrauntoohil mountain peak. After my father left my mother she carved out a little piece of the world for the two of us. She taught me Herbology, and Charms, she even taught me how to fly. My mother was more excited than I was when I got my letter, she said she worried about weather or not I would be a witch. She said me and my father had no doubts. History My name is Honey Robin Stevenson. My mother is Cathleen Ashworth and my father is Reid Stevenson. My mother is a Pure-Blood witch from Massachusetts, and my father is a Muggle-born wizard from the Isle of Man. My mother Cathleen was a tomboy going by the nickname Lee when she met my father Reid. My mother is a mixed martial artist who also played quidditch for Slytherin from the age of thirteen until she was seventeen. Cathleen has Congenital Analgesia, she cannot feel and has never felt physical pain. It is unknown whether or not Reid admired that about her, or if he was curious about the extent of her condition. My father Reid courted Cathleen all through their years together in school. He accompanied her to the Yule Ball. He was her first kiss, and on their last day at Hogwarts he proposed to her. Cathleen rejected Reid's proposal the first three times he asked for her hand in marriage. She was testing him. Cathleen would have asked him to marry her if he had not done it first. She would have asked if she had not been so suspicious. A girl in her Divination class had a vision about her, she sent an owl Cathleen received while back home the summer before Reid's first proposal. The girl warned Cathleen not to be weak. Not to trust. Not to let herself be blindsided. Cathleen and her sister, my aunt, laughed at the woman back then. When Reid spent their seventh year together showering her with gifts Cathleen began to remember what that old woman said to her. Relationships Family Reid Stevenson and Cathleen Ashworth Neely Stevenson and Trudie Lyon Fletcher Ashworth and Saffron Ingham Category:Female Category:Half-Blood